


Daylight

by knotting



Category: The Rain (TV 2018)
Genre: 5 Times, Alpha Martin (The Rain), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Non-Linear Narrative, Omega Rasmus, Pack Dynamics, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knotting/pseuds/knotting
Summary: Instead of finding an empty bunker to raid, Martin and Patrick find Simone, a Beta who's just trying to protect her newly presented and sick Omegan brother.They find a compromise.
Relationships: Martin/Patrick (The Rain), Rasmus Andersen/Martin (The Rain), Simone Andersen & Martin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin and Patrick find the siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is very canon divergent, in the way that Martin and Patrick are alone when they raid the Andersen's bunker. 
> 
> I'd also like to add that I watched the first two seasons a long time ago, so if my memory serves me wrong for some canon plot moment, sorry!

Martin’s breaths came at regular intervals inside of his mask. He knew Patrick was on his right, firearm ready to neutralize if any of the two people in front of Martin decided to attack. His own was aimed at them, and when the blond kid looked up to see it, his eyes flashed gold. Fear.

The Alpha stopped short on his tracks and gestured to Patrick to do the same. The woman next to the Omega gripped at his arm, seemingly still affected by the lack of oxygen.

“Rasmus,” She gasped, brown eyes filled with so much panic and confusion they were almost all black. A Beta then. She ushered him behind her form, though she was much smaller than Rasmus. She raised her hands in a sign of harmlessness, the Omega behind her following suit. They were still shaking, hair sticking in different directions and clothes in disarray.

“Get inside,” Martin ordered, put back in motion because of her voice. “Come on, get inside now.” His voice bordered on a growl; he pointed his gun to the entry of the bunker.

“We’re not armed, we’re not going to do anything,” She promised, walking backwards, eyes following the movements of their guns. They walked through the red-lit corridors quickly, soon finding themselves in a small foyer.

“Please don’t shoot us.” Rasmus rasped, now gripping at the shoulder of the Beta in front of him, motioning for her to get behind him. His eyes were still bright, molten gold that did not phase under the harsh red lights. Fear had given place to resignation and bravado, but Martin could see he was doing it to protect the Beta. Interesting.

“We’re not going to shoot you.” Martin pulled off his mask, the point of his gun falling down to the ground.

His senses were flooded with the sharp but sweet scent of freshly presented Omega, of fear and anxiety, and lastly, _rage_. He could smell the Beta as well, but very faintly. The bunker reeked of the kid, and before Patrick could take his own mask off, he barked at him not to. Though he had known the other Alpha for years, he didn’t want to risk exposing him to Omega pheromones. Patrick was too unpredictable sometimes.

“Where’s the food?” Martin asked. He could hear Patrick walking around the bunker, opening boxes and cupboards, looking for said supplies. Patrick knew the other Alpha had it under control. “Tell us where the food is, and we’ll leave.” He’d rather be done with it as soon as possible; the smell of Omega was so thick and present around them. Because they were trapped there, for God knows how long, until he and Patrick fucked with their ventilation system and forced them to spill out of the bunker.

The Beta shook her head quickly, her short hair flailing around her. “We don’t have any more.” She pointed to the direction Patrick went. And, as if to prove her point, Martin heard a muffled curse coming from where she indicated, certainly their stocks.

“There’s nothing here, Martin!” Came Patrick’s frustrated yell, followed by the sound of boxes hitting the ground. “Everything is fucking empty!”

Martin closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. “Shit.” He could smell Patrick’s anger underneath all the waves of sickenly sweet Omega aroma. He could hear the Beta whispering something, too low for him to understand.

They had walked weeks, barely clinging to their small stale rations. Weeks, with no oasis in sight, with nothing but deserted homes with expired prepackaged foods and forests. Nothing but nights under shitty shelters, praying the next day wouldn’t be as bad as the one before.

Patrick was by his side in seconds, nudging his arm. “We gotta leave, there ain’t nothing here.” Patrick growled, Alpha voice raising. He was tired, hungry and frustrated by yet another fruitless search; Martin could feel it, smell it, his scent growing sour by the second. He felt the same as his packmate, but tenfold. He was the one supposed to provide, though if he ever voiced that to Patrick, they’d be in troubled waters. They tended to butt heads a lot.

His thoughts were swept aside by the sudden sound of something heavy dropping to the ground. Rasmus was a few feet away from him, sunken to the floor, head hanging low.

“Rasmus!” The Beta screamed, scrambling to tend to him. She was shaking, checking his pulse and temperature, pushing his hair back and shushing his sounds of pain. His eyes were hazy, a sick yellow around his pupils. The sweat around his face gleamed in the red light.

This was bad.

Patrick cursed, finally catching on. “Shit, man, he’s an Omega.” Martin turned to him, catching the flash of scarlet around his packmate’s eyes, rolling his own eyes at Patrick’s slowness. The other Alpha suddenly pulled off his mask.

A groan rumbled on Patrick’s chest. Martin put a hand on his chest once Patrick started walking towards the pair. “Don’t,” He growled. He didn’t know why he felt compelled to protect them; he just did not trust Patrick anywhere near the sick Omega. His hand tightened on Patrick’s rainbreaker jacket, making his point. When Patrick showed his teeth, Martin growled. He sneaked his hand up to grab him by the neck, bringing their foreheads together. Their gazes met, heated. “Don’t be an idiot, Patrick. Go look through their shit again, maybe you missed something.” His voice was low, dangerous.

Patrick groaned, eyebrows furrowing, before breaking the eye contact. He kicked a chair on his way back to the other rooms, beyond Martin’s sight.

When Martin turned to the pair on the ground, the Beta was panting, trying to pick up Rasmus. She couldn’t, his musculature much bigger than hers. It was pitiful.

“Hey,” Martin started, taking slow steps towards them. He’d seen some pretty territorial Betas before, and since he didn’t know anything about their relationship, he wanted to be careful. “Hey, lady, let me.”

Nothing was clear in his head. Why did he want to help them? Patrick was right, they should just have left. But he still inched closer to them, letting his gun fall to the ground in a clatter. He held out his hands, showing he didn’t mean any harm. The irony of the situation almost made him laugh.

The Beta’s gaze diverted from the Omega’s face for a moment, as she pondered. Martin imagined he didn’t seem very trustworthy to her, having threatened to shoot them and raid their supplies moments prior. But she didn’t have any other options, it was she let Martin help her, or Rasmus would stay on the ground, suffering. Martin could hear his pained moans, could see the way he contorted and shook. Could _smell_ him. He tried his best to ignore it, he wasn’t a complete monster after all.

“Simone.” Rasmus whispered, gripping at her sweatshirt.

“Don’t touch him inappropriately.” She breathed, after a few seconds had passed. “Just help me get him to his bed.” She stepped to the side, putting Rasmus’ arm around her neck. The Omega leaned against her, bottom lip shivering. He kept repeating the Beta’s name, trying to nuzzle onto her scent gland.

Martin nodded, doing the same to Rasmus’ other arm. “I would never touch anyone’s Omega inappropriately.” He doesn’t know why he said it. He didn’t owe any of them an explanation, he was there to raid them, for fucks’ sake.

Rasmus’ body felt feverish against his, like a furnace, even through all the layers of Martin’s clothing. They lifted him with a huff, and Martin heard Simone laugh, albeit bitterly.

“He’s not my Omega, he’s my little brother.”

\---

They manage to drop Rasmus’ convulsing body on top of his unmade bed. His thin shirt is starting to ride up his stomach, as he writhes, and Martin turns his head away before he can do something he’s going to regret. He pulls his mask back on, to protect himself from the scent of Omega that so thickly floats around them. Martin briefly wonders if his sister can smell him, his scent a mix of sweet and sour. It’s intoxicating.

“Thanks,” Simone breathes, now positioning herself between Martin and her brother. It’s pure instinct, to protect the pack’s Omega from an unknown Alpha, to shield him. She sits at his bedpost, threading her hands over his sweaty hair, shushing his desperate groans of pain. “Please leave now.”

Martin frowns.

“What were you going to do, if you had no more supplies?” He drawls, though he does retreat to the threshold of the room. He thinks about Patrick, probably still sulking and cursing the shit out of Martin. He thinks about the fact that they don’t have any food or shelter, and that it’s probably going to rain again soon.

The room is silent for a few moments, save for Rasmus’ low noises.

Simone gets up. She reassures his brother that she’s going to be back, before ushering Martin out of the room. She brings a tablet with her, quietly shutting the door behind herself. They stand in the foyer, assessing each other. He pulls his mask off once again, trying to not breathe too deeply.

“We need to get to another bunker.” Simone finally says, after a few beats. It comes out as a rushed breath, as if she didn’t want to share the information, as if she’s being forced, a sword of her brother’s suffering being held above her head. She suddenly looks years older than she probably is, the edges of her face morphing in the red shadows. She taps on the tablet a few times. “There will be food there, I hope. I can’t know for sure. I just know where the bunkers are.”

Martin mulls the thought around in his head. They’re both technically dead weight, especially if Rasmus is going to be sick throughout the walk. For a brief moment, he considers threatening her with his gun and taking the tablet with him. It’d be easier, cleaner, less trouble.

Before he can truly make up his mind, Simone suddenly throws her tablet on the ground and steps on it, multiple times, cracking the screen. Whatever she saw on his face as he deliberated, it wasn’t good for him.

“Hey!” He yells, grabbing her shoulders. “What the fuck was that for?”

“I have it in my brain,” She tells him calmly, seemingly not phased by the flash of red on his eyes or the way his fingers dig into her flesh. If he could smell her better, he would be able to tell she’s panicking but trying to reign herself in. “I can get us there.”

“You didn’t fucking need to do that.” Martin growls.

“I had no guarantee that you wouldn’t just steal the tablet and leave us to starve,” She breathes, eyes growing darker with resolve. “I need to protect my brother.” Martin lets her go ungently, and she stumbles back a few steps.

“Fine.” Martin groans, finally. He can hear Patrick coming back from where he was, can sense him standing a few feet away from himself. “Patrick, she knows where the other bunkers are. She can get us there before the next storm.” He picks up his gun from the ground, not quite pointing it at her direction, but showing that he could.

Her frown deepens. “I need to give my brother his medication first, he can’t just walk out into the forest like that.” She considers their guns one last time; gives Martin a meaningful look. “There are some scraps in the left bottom cupboard, behind the black jars. You can go eat that, I’ll be back soon.”

They leave her in the foyer, Martin following Patrick to their kitchen. The walls are filled with children’s drawings, with multicolored doodles. He brings his eyes to his packmate, as Patrick brandishes an almost empty box of crackers, as if it’s a treasure. He pulls off his mask, already ripping one of the packages to stuff his mouth full, handing the other one to Martin.

“Man, that Omega smells sweet,” Patrick says after a few moments of them trying to slowly chew the scarce bits of almost crunchy crackers. Trying to make it last a bit longer. “Maybe he’s in heat.”

Martin scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Don’t do anything stupid, Patrick,” He warns. He decides to sit down on one of the chairs encircling the table in the middle of the room, eyeing the drawings on the walls.

“Why, you got your eye on him?” Patrick teases, sitting across from the older Alpha. “Didn’t know you had a thing for muscular Omegas.” He slides the box of crackers towards Martin.

Martin decides to ignore him, and lets themselves fall into silence. It’s not a comfortable one. They can still hear some faint pained noises coming from the siblings’ room, which makes Martin shift in his seat.

“Can’t you smell that he is sick?” He asks after a few moments. They’re done eating the crackers, box now sitting completely empty (save for the wrappers) on top of the table.

“Not particularly,” Patrick shrugs, inhaling deeply. His eyes flutter shut and he reclines on his chair. “He just smells like recently presented Omega to me.”

Martin nods, crossing his hands over his chest, mirroring Patrick’s pose. He feels the weight of tiredness settle on him, and suddenly wishes he could take a nap in one of the beds he saw in the siblings’ room.

\--

They leave a few hours later, when Rasmus can walk without needing Simone by his side. She still stays by him, holding his hand and rubbing his wrist in calming circles. 

The walk to the next bunker is going to be a _long_ one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :-) 
> 
> Just a heads up, this isn't going to be a linear narration of the series, rather just some vignettes and rewritten scenes of the show.
> 
> I'm currently watching Season 3 and some scenes made me want to rewrite it as if they were an actual pack, so that's what I'm doing! :-) Bye, see you next chapter.


End file.
